Figures in the Night
by HorizonHC19
Summary: a mysterious figure visits Daisy...


Figures in the Night  
  
"Hey Daisy, come here."  
  
"What? Who is it?" Daisy asks. She couldn't tell who was talking to her since it was dark out.  
  
"Where are you?" She asks again.  
  
She spun around. Still, no one. She could not see who it was or track the voice to an area.  
  
"Daisy! Over here." The voice says.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Hey Daze!" Shelby says from behind her touching her shoulder.  
  
"Oh!" Daisy jumps startled by her touch.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Shelby asks. "And who were you talking to?"  
  
"What do you mean Shel, you knew I was out here. You were trying to scare me weren't you?" Daisy accuses teasingly.  
  
"Uh, no, I saw you from the lodge. Peter said to come get you. We hafta go back to the dorms in a few minutes." Shelby explains.  
  
"Oh fun," Daisy sighs, "I just love being stuck with you!"  
  
Shelby pushes her playfully. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad am I?" Shelby gives her a puppy dog look.  
  
"Eh, I don't know..." Daisy laughs.  
  
"Come on girls!" Peter calls.  
  
They approach the main lodge and Peter asks, "Have any of you seen the cliffhanger boys?"  
  
"Sorry." Daisy tells him.  
  
"Oh, come on Daze, I think we should tell him." Shelby smiles wryly.  
  
"Tell him what?" Peter asks curious.  
  
"We're hiding them in our dorm!" Shelby whispers half laughing.  
  
"Ha ha Shel. Thanks for the input, but that's not the answer I was looking for."  
  
"Sorry, Peter, haven't seen em' since group. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Scott around either." Shelby tells him.   
  
"Well thanks anyway, you guys better get back to your dorms."  
  
"Good one!" Daisy laughs as they walk back to the dorm.  
  
After they were there Daisy goes to the bathroom to wash her face. Shelby is brushing her hair while sitting on her bed.  
  
"So is that all you had to tell me Shelby?" Daisy asks calling from the bathroom.  
  
"Uh, yeah, why?"  
  
"Then why were you acting so secretive?"  
  
"What are you talking about Daisy? You're not going weird on me are you?" Shelby looks confused.  
  
"Hey Shelby." Juliette says interrupting their conversation.  
  
"What?" Shelby looks annoyed with a rather annoying Juliette.  
  
"I heard Scott talking to Peter today."  
  
"Yeah, so." Shelby says trying to hold back her curiosity. She didn't want anyone to think she was interested in anything Jules had to tell her. She was dying to hear what she had to say! Shelby tried to act bored.  
  
"Wanna know what they were talking about?"  
  
"Well, your gonna tell me anyway so...."  
  
"Ok!" Juliette cuts in happy that she is the center of attention.  
  
She pauses for a moment.  
  
"Well?" Kat says, also curious and anxious to hear of the supposed conversation.  
  
"Well, all I heard was that Scott's dad will be picking up some of Scott's bags tomorrow. So... that obviously means he's going home." She finishes smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Daisy asks her.  
  
"Cuz." Jules is waiting for a reaction from Shelby.  
  
"And he didn't say goodbye yet?" Shelby looks hurt. Then realizing what she said, she blushes.  
  
Shelby's face turns mad when she looks at Juliette. She is laughing hysterically.  
  
"You're lying!" Shelby glares at her feeling embarrassed.  
  
"YUP!" Juliette is still laughing obviously happy she made Shelby mad. She had always been mean to her so she was glad to get revenge.  
  
"You're dead Princess!" Shelby lunges toward the still laughing Juliette.  
  
"You should have seen your face!" cries Jules trying to get away from the steaming Shelby.  
  
Jules gets away by locking herself in the bathroom.  
  
"Good!" yells Shelby, "Now you can go and barf! Need a barf bag?!"  
  
Juliette just ignores Shelby's rude comment.  
  
I am so glad she was joking. I don't know what I would do without Scott! Shelby said to herself.  
  
"That was so uncalled for!" Shelby says.  
  
"Well," Kat says. "You did deserve it."  
  
Shelby looks at Daisy for some help.  
  
"Sorry Shel, she's right." Daisy tells her.  
  
Shelby just glares at them.  
  
***  
The figure in the woods searched its way out and walked to the girls' dorm. The curtain was open a little so it could see inside. It saw Shelby lying on her bed, Daisy combing her hair and Kat reading a book. Juliette was no where to be found. The figure looks at Shelby. It smiles. It then looks at Daisy. The smile fades and it looks almost sad.  
  
"She has to see me soon!" The figure says.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
